


Take You Down

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a multi-chapter group of one-shots, working through Katniss and Peeta's road to a physical relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this just came to me out of the blue. I really wanted to write Katniss and Peeta's physical relationship away from Foolish Games, so I've decided to do this small one-shot story that will take place in chronological order. 
> 
> Enjoy!

We go to bed like every night, slip quietly into pajamas – Peeta had brought his over long ago – and crawl under the covers. Once the lights go out, we tangle together until we feel safe, or as safe as we can without the darkness overwhelming, and let ourselves succumb to sleep. 

I wake in a cold sweat, terror coursing through my body. I dreamt of Finnick, of the way the Mutt bit right into his neck, the way his head-

Small tremors run through me. I pull the covers closer, careful not to take any from Peeta so as not to wake him. It didn’t matter, though, because he was already stirring. His eyes open, and when he sees me huddled at the corner of the bed his eyes turn sad. He grabs onto my hand and then I’m suddenly crying. I allow him to pull me to his bare chest, allow him to wrap his strong arms around my shoulders as I encircle his waist with my own. 

I bury my head in his chest. He knows that I usually don’t like to talk about these things – he just holds me and kisses me asleep. Tonight is no different, as he places a soft his on the top of my head. I instinctively tilt my head up so he can capture my lips with his. My arms come from his waist to around his neck. 

His grip tightens when his arms fall to my waist, across my silky nightgown. I had just recently starting wearing it, instead of my usual tank top and shorts. In the back of my mind, I know I made the transition because of him. To know that he still wanted me like he used to before the hijacking. Before the war. I’m no longer the Girl on Fire, the beautiful girl up in flames, nor the Mockingjay, whose voice gave the nation hope. Now I am just a scarred shell of both, on the inside and out. The way Peeta acts toward me, the way he looks at me in this gown makes me feel worthy again. Reminds me of how much he still feels for me, emotionally and physically. 

I’m brought back to reality when I hear a soft moan come from him, and then I realize that my hands had been inching down his body without even noticing; so far, in fact, that I had just dipped on hand in the back of his pants. I immediately retreat as my cheeks heat up. “I’m sorry.” I try to turn from him, but he holds fast. 

“It’s all right.” The smouldering look in his eyes makes me shiver, but in a good way. That fire that I’ve felt blaze within me before has sparked, but much stronger than in front of the cameras. This is new; this is just us. He pulls me back to him and into a kiss, his hands running up and down my sides, making me shiver. 

I run my fingers through his golden curls as I keep us connected. I feel him against my thigh, which only makes the fire burn brighter as a small gasp comes from me. I instantly regret it, because he moves his hips away from mine and breaks the kiss. 

“I-sorry-it’s-“

I cover his mouth with one hand to silence him, then pull away. “It’s fine, Peeta. Really.” I can’t help but glance down to look at the large bulge in his pants, then blush and look back up, hoping he didn’t catch it. He still looks semi-ashamed, so I lean back toward him and kiss his jaw. He gently pulls me back toward him, laying my head on his chest as he settles back down in the covers. 

He kisses the top of my head and murmurs in my hair, “We should get some more sleep.” 

The thing is, I’m not tired anymore. The only thing I feel is the fire, the only thing I want to feel. I run one hand up and down his chest. “I’m not tired.”

He chuckles, and then gasps when my hand runs a bit too low. “Katniss…” He knows I’m not done playing, and at this point I want to see how far he’ll let me go. I want to explore him, to learn this new and foreign territory. 

“Let me touch you,” I whisper as I let one finger run down his length over his clothes, and keep myself from smiling at the groan that comes from him. I stop at the tip, then look back at him to make sure this is okay; the sounds are right, but I’ve still never done anything remotely like this before. The closest was on the Quarter Quell beach. 

He nods and lets his head fall back on the pillow, his eyes closed and mouth open. He’s never seemed more beautiful to me. I turn back to his covered erection and am now overcome with nerves. What am I supposed to do? I take a deep breath and hook a finger in his pants, not sure if I should pull them down or not. 

I startle when Peeta reaches down and takes off his bottoms for me, leaving him completely bare. 

I can’t help but stare at him – when I said he has never seemed so beautiful to me before, I hadn’t seen this yet. “Peeta…” My eyes dart up to his face, then quickly away when I see that he is watching me. I run a hand down his chest, and then farther, until my fingers are nestled in the soft golden curls at his base. I’m working up the nerve to look down just a little farther. My eyes slowly trail to his length, and then go wide. I never realized how…large he was. Then again, I’ve never seen one fully erect, either. I lift my hand and trail a finger over the large vein underneath. 

He moans my name, which almost causes me to moan in reply. The desire in that one breath was more than I’ve ever heard, and when I look up and into his half-lidded eyes, I can feel my thighs moistening. 

I grab hold of him, surprised at how soft the skin, and move my hand down experimentally. He groans and bucks his hips, which I take as a good sign. I bite my lip in concentration, praying that everything I do for him does not cause pain. 

He seems to notice my troubles, because I feel his hand on mine. I look up to see him smiling at me. “Let me show you.” He secures my hand around him, showing me how hard to grasp, and helps to set the pace. 

“I think I’ve got it.” I push him away with my other hand, which causes him to laugh through his gasps of pleasure. I see a dribble of pearly liquid come out of the slit, and I’m not so pure as to not know what that is. I hesitate for a second, then stick my thumb in it, swirling it around his head before grasping him again. I pick up the pace, shifting my eyes from his face, to what is in front of me. 

“Oh, Katniss, that feels so good.” He thrusts in my hand a few times, his eyes closed and brow knitted tightly. His breathing is coming in faster, shorter pants and his moans get louder, always my name. 

I think I know what is about to happen. I move my hand up and down much quicker, wanting to get him there, and it doesn’t take long before he’s pulling my hand away and pushing me aside. 

I watch as he comes on his stomach, still a bit dazed over how quickly he pushed me aside. 

He looks over at me apologetically as he grabs his pants to wipe himself off with. “Sorry, I just didn’t want to get that all over you.”

I can’t help but laugh. “It’s fine, Peeta.” We stare at each other for a minute, but no uncomfortably. He then leans forward and presses his lips against mine in a sweet kiss. 

The kiss is full of many different things. Thanks for what I had just done, no doubt, and then there’s that other thing, the one thing I’d rather not think of. 

He begins to inch his hand up my nightgown, but I pull away. He looks at me confused, so I give him a small smile and push him back down on the bed. “Not tonight. I’m tired.” I can tell he’s disappointed, but takes it nonetheless. I lay down so my head is on his chest, one leg between his – though it’s different with him completely naked – and a hand splayed on his stomach. 

He leans down and kisses my forehead, then whispers, “Good night.” 

I kiss his chest and whisper the same, before falling into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been forever since I've updated this. I'm a week away from Spring Break and just took all of my exams last week, so I'm trying to catch up. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After our first intimate night, we took a small break, only sticking with deep kisses. 

This night, I know things are different. We were working outside all day in the summer heat, me in a tiny tank top and him shirtless. It had taken a toll on both of us. 

I put on one of my nicer nightgowns, the silky fabric feeling nice against my skin, and crawl into bed where Peeta already resides. He smiles at me and wraps an arm around me, pulling me into his side, then turns off the lamp. 

In the darkness, I pay attention to how his body feels next to mine and wanting nothing more than to take of the white shirt he has on to remind me of earlier. I cuddle closer to him and slowly sneak a hand under his shirt, spreading my hand across his stomach. I feel him suck in for a second at the contact, then tighten his arms around me. When he doesn’t make a move to remove my hand, I inch it up farther, glancing up toward his face every now and again. His breaths are coming quicker and harsher. 

I move so I’m on my stomach and one of his arms pulls away so I can move my hand more freely. I bring it back down to tug on the edge of his shirt; he seems to get the hint and sits up to take his shirt off. I push him back down on the bed and sit up, running my fingers down his chest and to the band of his pants. He sucks in a breath and I can see his eyes closed in pleasure in the moonlight from our open window. 

He stills my hand and gently pushes me down on the bed, then comes to hover over me. “My turn,” he whispers in my ear, causing me to shiver. Despite his sure tone, he looks at me to make sure this is okay. When I nod, he begins to inch my gown up until it is around my waist. 

I close my eyes and push away m insecurities as he fingers the top of my underwear. I give a small gasp when he moves a finger up and down the front. I pull him down into a kiss, moaning in his mouth when he brushes where I’m most sensitive. 

He moves the hand back up to the top and tugs at the fabric. He pulls away. “Can I…?”

I nod and close my eyes again. I feel him pull down my underwear, cold air breezing against me. I open one eye to see him throw them off the side of the bed. 

He goes to lie on his side next to me, and then runs a hand down my stomach until he reaches my core, gently moving a finger between the folds. When I gasp and moans, he works a little more confidently. When he stops, I open my eyes and look at him in question. He smiles sheepishly. “I just…have you ever done this yourself before. I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable or anything, but I’d probably do better with guidance and…yeah.” 

I blush and look away. “I…a few times.” I’m too embarrassed to turn toward him, until he places a kiss on my neck. 

“Can you show me where you want me to touch you?” 

I can’t help but groan at these words. I turn back toward him and give him a kiss, then nod. I take his hand and press it to me, guiding two of his fingers inside of me. “Just…yeah, move them like that.” As he pumps his fingers slowly, I grab his thumb and press it to the outside. “You have to stimulate the outside, too. It helps.” He seems a little confused, so I give him further instructions. “Gentle circles. Oh, yes, yes like that.” My back arches and my eyes close as he works me. 

After a bit, he seems to get the hang of it, and I can feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge. “Oh, Peeta. Faster.” He starts to pump his fingers faster, moving his thumb erratically and I feel my walls close around them as I come. I cry out, may back arching and whole body shuddering. I drop to the bed, breathing heavily, as he pulls his fingers out and places a kiss on my collarbone. 

He sits up on his knees and brings his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean. I groan in response. 

I glance down at his pants, his own arousal apparent. I sit up and look up at him shyly. “Can I try something?” 

He notices the way I was staring before, making him flush before nodding. I guide him to lie down on his back, and then bring on leg over him so I’m sitting right below his knees. His eyes widen when I start to pull both his pants and boxers down together, moving them just far enough for him pop out. I move a little closer my face is level with him, then bring one hand up to grip him. 

He moans deep in the back of his throat, his eyes fluttering closed as he thrusts into my hand. I look back up one more time before lowering my mouth to him. He cries out, so I know I’m doing something right. I keep one hand at his base so I don’t go too far and gag, and moan when he runs his fingers through my hair, tugging gently. 

I swirl my tongue around his head, which causes him to moan my name and thrust in my mouth. I pull away and pump him a few times before going down again, sucking in my cheeks. It’s not long before he tries to pull me away, but I swat his hand and stay put, letting him spill into my mouth. 

I pull away and wipe my mouth, grinning as I watch him try to catch his breath. I pull his boxers back up and take the rest of his pants off before pulling the covers out from under us, so I can covers both of our bodies as I come to rest beside him. 

He pulls me into his arms and kisses my forehead, murmuring into my hair, “That was amazing.” 

I nod in agreement and settle down, pressing a kiss to his chest. “Good night.” 

“G’night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The main event


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the last chapter! Yay! Sorry for the wait, guys.
> 
> ALSO I HAVE SOMETHING I WANT TO SHARE: now that I have your attention, if anyone of FF.net wants to join a super awesome SYOT forum, please message me. I can tell you the spots we have open and give you the form to make your own tribute :)   
> Mmk? Thanks.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the sexytime!

My nightmares have been coming more often than normal, and I could not be more grateful that I have Peeta with me. Not only because he calms me from my nightmares, but sometimes a string of them are broken by a different kind of dream. One where I remember his touch all over me, his heavy breaths and kisses all over. Those are welcome nights.

Sadly, tonight is not one of those nights, though it is about Peeta. The slithering, nasty mutts that attacked Finnick in the war were after him, but he just was not fast enough. I wanted to run back for him, but I couldn't move. And the smell, that fucking smell, I was choking. Roses were everywhere. White petals tainted by the dark red of blood, blood from Peeta as his neck was bit into.

It was misty when it splattered, and I woke up screaming when his head had rolled at my feet.

"Katniss!"

I've never been so happy to hear his voice in my life. I'm shaken beyond belief, too frightened to cry. I rub my eyes to adjust to the lack of light and turn in his arms, hugging him tightly. I'm shaking, so badly that his hand rubbing my back is doing nothing to help. I can't let him go. If I let him go, no one knows what will happen to him. For all I know, I could be dreaming now, and the head near my feet was reality.

I need to know this is real, he is real, to feel him wrapped around me and to feel so alive that there is no way I'm dreaming. I need to feel all of him, every inch inside of me. I whisper into the side of his neck, "Peeta?"

"Hm?"

I have never been the one with words. That was always his job, moving the crowd with his silver tongue. I've always been one of action, which is exactly what I will use tonight.

I move my head away from his neck and guide my lips to his. It starts sweet and innocent, but it only takes moments for me to pry his mouth open with my tongue, my fingers running through his thick curls.

He breaks the kiss when push him so we're lying down, me on top of him. "Katniss, what are you doing?" He's panting.

My braid has come undone and my hair has now become a curtain around us. I kiss him on the jaw, and then look back up at him. "I need this. Please, I need this."

I think he understands because it takes him a moment to respond, and when he does his voice quivers. "I…all right. All right."

He's afraid that he will be taking advantage of me, because I know he's wanted this for a while. We both have, and just didn't know how to come about it.

I kiss him again, letting my legs part so I'm partially straddling him. I know the only way he will feel completely comfortable with this in my so-called state, is if I take charge. I run a hand down his chest and stomach, and I am so happy that he doesn't wear a shirt to bed. His muscles are nice and defined, not like the malnourished boy he was when first coming back. He's absolutely wonderful.

He's starting to feel more confident, because he runs his hands under my nightgown and up to my waist, squeezing it gently.

Things are moving far too slow for me, though. There is something in me that throws all caution in the wind, a primal instinct to take him as soon as possible; to feel alive again.

I sit up and throw my nightgown off, then drop back on top of him into another heated kiss. He's surprised, but welcomes it. I kiss down his jaw and neck, and then I'm suddenly flipped over and he's the one taking charge. I love it.

I'm not wearing a bra, which works in both of our favors as he reaches a hand up to squeeze my right breast. "Oh, Peeta," I gasp as my head fall back into the pillows and I push my chest into his hand. Suddenly his hand is replaced by his mouth, and I'm moaning again, running my fingers through his hair. I buck my hips without meaning to, but the gasp I earn from him makes me do it again.

The other two times we've tried anything, we were cautious and inquiring. Everything was strategic. Tonight, it's all about instinct.

I don't want to wait anymore, no matter how much fun foreplay is. It's not just about how good we feel but about the connection. There is no way to be closer. Besides that, the want is getting to be too much that it's almost hard to breathe. "Peeta, now, please."

I don't even know if he could understand me through the heavy breathing, but he nods. "Okay, okay." His fingers go to the waistband of my underwear and I hear him swallow as he slowly pulls them down. I close my eyes and push any embarrassment away that will threaten this moment.

I'm scared. Somewhere deep down, I am, but it doesn't matter right now. I peer down and try to reach the waistband of his pajama pants, but he's too far. I drop my head back down and let my hand fall to the bed, but keep my eyes on him as well as I can. He starting to undress himself, and I'm suddenly nervous.

Not enough to stop, though. I want this. He wants this. We just need to take the plunge.

I can feel him moving around on the bed, and then he's pushing my legs apart to settle in between them. He leans down and kisses me softly, and then whispers, "You're sure?" He's shaking in anticipation, and there is no backing out now.

I nod and spread my legs farther, taking a deep breath. I can feel the tip of him, and the anticipation is built up so far I almost moan out of sheer want.

At first, it stings. Really, only for a moment, and then it's a dull ache. He stops when he hears my small hiss of pain, but I just need to get used to it. "Keep going, just…gentle."

I open my eyes and see him nod, a look of sheer concentration on his face. I know it must be hard for him to hold back, but he would never push me. He starts again, but keeps a slow pace until all pain turns to pleasure. He takes it as a good sign when I close my eyes and moan, because he gets a little more confident and his movements get quicker.

It is everything I wanted, and I know there is no way this isn't real life. It's amazing, how he feels on top of me, how he feels inside of me. It doesn't last long enough, though, because he's breathing heavy and holds taut and I open my eyes to see the intense pleasure on his face, and then he drops his head to my chest.

I'm still as aroused as before, but I'm glad he reached his peak. He can tell I'm not finished because he's shaking his head and apologizing. I almost laugh, but I don't want to make him feel worse, so I say, "Peeta, it's fine. I'm sure that's supposed to happen the first time and…I think, at least."

He lifts his head to look at me, and then smiles. "At least let me finish you."

I try not to show him how grateful I am, but his chuckle says differently. He tells me to lie flat on the bed, and I'm disappointed when he pulls out, but when I feel his mouth down there a moment later I'm moaning just as much as before.

It's not long before I reach orgasm, and it's all I can do to not break his neck with my thighs as I arch my back. "Oh god, Peeta."

I've never felt as relieved in my life as I drop back to the bed, covered in sweat and out of breath. He comes as lays next to me, and then pulls me to his chest.

We lay in silence, neither yet asleep, when he speaks up. "You love me. Real or not real?"

The answer comes out as easy as if I were stating my name. "Real."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le sad/sexual sexytime. I love them so much.


End file.
